Credit card skimmers are devices placed on top of actual credit card readers and copy information from magnetic strips of credit cards. While some credit card readers may be developed to make the installation of credit card skimmers difficult, it is currently impossible to identify the existence of a credit card skimmer based on transaction data collected from the credit card reader alone.